1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pressure measurement devices and particularly, but not exclusively, to pressure measurement devices for use on ducts which transmit fluids.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art methods of measuring the pressure within ducts have involved "breaking" the hydraulic system to insert a pressure gauge into the duct. However, as well as proving inconvenient and time consuming to achieve, this method also has associated disadvantages such as the risk of contaminating the hydraulic system. Prior art apparatus for detecting the pressure in a duct of a machine which is in use or of a vehicle that is `on the road` comprises a special tapping block built into the hydraulic circuits at the point of interest. A pressure transducer fitted in the block would then be used to measure the pressure from within the car.
The present invention seeks to provide a solution to the aforementioned problems.